story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
SoW2LiLF21
Haruno's Dangerous Cactus is the 21st episode of Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. Synopsis Haruno makes a comic about cactus which becomes the #1 hit of the school. Summary The episode begins with the whole class doing an exam, when the time is over, Haruno keeps making a drawing, then Mr. Oomiya takes it out of his hand and tells him that she will see it after class. Then, Mr. Oomiya tells her that Haruno has been drawing on assignments and tests, so she offers to be in the school newspaper and Haruno is very happy. She runs down the hall very excited, in the room of the school newspaper were Chieri, Hikaru, Ryo, and Sonata. Chieri shows Haruno what each one does, but having nothing, Haruno is hurried by Chieri so that do something. Haruno spends all night thinking what to do and suddenly sees a cactus in the window and comes up with a story in which the cactus throws a fart. The next day, Haruno shows Mr. Ueda the story, she loved it, Chieri takes the story and the newspaper group also likes it, then Haruno gets excited. Then, when Sonata delivers the newspapers, all students like it and Haruno becomes famous. In the class, nobody cares what Mr. Oomiya says, Noelle answers a question with "Fart Cactus" and everyone laughs. In the staff room, Mr. Ueda laughs at the story and Miss Wakabayashi arrives, complaining about the story, since she believes that it is repulsive and that the parents will be furious to see her. In the newspaper room, Haruno helps everyone and suddenly Miss Yazawa calls Mr. Ueda pretending to be a furious mother, who threatens to take the cartoon to media and hangs up the phone, so Mr. Ueda has no choice but to edit the story to make it "less offensive". The next day, Haruno greets her friends and asks Cacao if she likes it, but Cacao tells her it's not funny, everyone gets mad at Haruno and throws the newspapers, then Haruno starts crying, also Mr. Ueda feels sad. Haruno keeps the cactus in a locker and arrives Mr. Ueda disguised as a new girl, he shows his appreciation for the story and encourages Haruno to "fight for what she wants". Then, on the rooftop, all the children are gathered to listen to Haruno's speech, everyone shouts "Let the cactus fart!" then Mr. Ueda wakes up and gets excited to see what happens in the yard, when Miss Wakabayashi listens to the scandal, he asks Mr. Ueda what is going on, this one destroys his sweater and it looks like he had a personalized cactus shirt. When Haruno wants to make the cactus talk, Miss Wakabayashi and Mr. Oomiya arrive. The latter removes the megaphone from Haruno to talk about it, but Miss Yazawa quickly removes the megaphone from Mr. Oomiya and furiously begins to talk about her contempt for the cactus, but suddenly she farts, and Haruno thinks the cactus speaks, then everyone gets excited. Mr. Oomiya tells everyone that the cactus really spoke and they made an error prohibit their comics, then announces that everyone will return to class, all children are disappointed and go to class, at which point Mr. Ueda arrives and asks Mr. Oomiya if the cactus actually farted, he affirms it and the episode ends. Characters The Little Fairies *Haruno Aida *Mayuri Kaido *Reina Takamori *Chieri Yamakawa *Shiori Yumehara *Nichika Hanazono *Angela Sakuragi *Paola Himeko *Lillian Hirsch *Sonata Otome *Saki Kurumizawa *Naru Amagi *Leaf *Megumi Akishino *Ryo Izumisawa *Cacao *Hatsune Sorata *Kirara Nijiiro *Freja Bondevik *Fubuki Shirayama *Shiho Fujiura *Judy Robinson *Ilse Yurchenko *Pia Markova *Kokoro Saionji *Khloe Novak *Anastasia Jovanović *Airi Shirogane *Hikaru Saida *Minori Kagesawa *Tomoyo Kitakaze *Hanami Nishikawa *Mei *Kim Yeo-eun *Hinata Tsukishiro Male Students *François Cartier *Benedikt Schöne *Lucas d'Aviano *Per Sandholm *Holger Dahl *Matthias Nielsen *Gakuto Nishikigi *Feliciano Cerutti *Ludwig Edelstein Others *Soichiro Ueda *Reiji Omiya *Sana Wakabayashi Trivia *Error: During the scene of Hertha at the computer and Sonata with her camera, Hertha's skirt is long. *A picture of Gaaruno is seen on the newspaper that Mr. Ueda was reading. *"Cheryl Ball" was pictured as ad in school newspaper in, which will later be seen in Episode 22. *"HaruEuro" make a cameo in this episode in Mr. Ueda's drawer. *There was a photo of Haruno when she was young in Haruno's file. *This is third time that Sana Wakabayashi's major role, first being in Episode 20. Category:Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers episodes